Episode 8702 (7th August 2015)
Plot Sally chats to Gail and unfavourably compares Tim to Kevin. Liz asks Roy if he's seen her bracelet. Eileen and Michael overhear how much it means to her. Carla makes a sudden announcement to the Underworld staff: she's selling up. They all start to fear for their jobs. Yasmeen tries to interest Zeedan in being a coach for an under-15's football team. He wonders if Simon wants to join. Ken offers to take Tracy to lunch at the bistro to cheer her up. A worried Roy overhears Sally telling Kevin that Carla's selling up. Sally tells Kevin that she wants to buy the factory and wonders if he’d be interested in investing some money too. He tells her that at the least he wants to look at the books. Finding that Barlow's Buys is closed, Eileen orders Michael to break in. Sally looks at Carla's pc to see the accounts. Kevin tells Tyrone and Luke to pick up the pace and asks Tyrone to change his holiday plans. Carla returns and finds Sally looking at the accounts. She rages at her and sacks her on the spot, much to the enjoyment of the staff. Fiz tells Kevin that she won't move their holiday booking and Sean gleefully tells him about Sally's sacking. Nick finds that Leanne has employed Robert. He insists that he's on trial. Liz gives Tony short shrift when he presents her with her favourite chocolates as a peace offering. Michael starts to jemmy the lock of the cash converters with Eileen keeping watch but Liz drags her away. Yasmeen asks Zeedan to let the gym sponsor the football team. Alya also shows an interest in the family buying the factory. Carla tells Roy she's selling the flat as well as the factory but refuses to talk about it. He and Nick decide to try and stop her. Ken and Tracy enjoy the meal and they are introduced to the new chef - Robert. Gail sees Michael breaking into the shop. Sally is delighted to hear Kevin is interested in buying the factory for her to run. Telling him that he never lets her down, she leans in for a kiss but he pulls her away. They look at each other in shock. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Carla Connor - Alison King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally tells Kevin that she wants to buy the factory; Michael and Eileen consider breaking into Barlow's Buys to retrieve the bracelet; and Tracy is amazed when she discovers Robert is The Bistro's new chef. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,420,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Carla Connor (to Sally Webster): "I told you to get out. I can still see you. What's all that about?" Category:2015 episodes